. Contribution of transgenic models to the study of lipoprotein metabolism. LpB synthesis, assembly and secretion. Metabolism of remnant particles role of a2Mg/LRP receptor. Regulation of cell secretion of apoE, lipases and other proteins by extra-cellular proteins. Hepatic regulation of cholesterol metabolism. Functions of apolipoproteins A-I, D and E in reproductive and nervous systems. Control of gene expression in the apoB and apoE receptor systems.Structure-function relationships in apoA-I and apoB. Atomic structure of apolipoptoteins and related proteins.